The Silver Haunting
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: Shadow has a little encounter with Nazo on the Ark, a girl down on Earth is being possessed by the Tails Doll. Get ready for destruction, with a possible romance as Nazo and Tails Doll meet face to face agian for the last time.
1. Chapter 1: New Troubles

**The Silver Haunting**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: New Troubles**

**Shadow walked around the inner chambers of the Ark, making sure that nothing was amiss. The grey chaos emerald glowed from it's place in the Eclispe Cannon chamber. He had been guarding it, just in case someone tried to steal it again. Taking in the silence, he was sure everything was alright. Then a alarm suddenly sounded, making him istantly alert. The light's went out, leaving the Space Colony Ark in complete darkness.**

**Down on Earth a girl named Kimara roared inhumanly. She sensed something and it made her go mad. For a moment she had seemed to grow claws, and slashed everything in her room. One thing was left untouched. A doll she had been given from her parent's years ago. The doll was designed to look like Tails, but with two major differences. This doll had lifeless like eye's and a red gem on it's forhead. Ever since she had gotten it she had never been the same. It was like she had this bond to the doll and couldn't break it. Sometime's she'd swear it talked to her, and now it was telling her to look at the nighttime sky. Something was going on out there, and she was going to find out.**

**Back on the Ark Shadow's eye's had just ajusted to the darkness. He looked around searching for the intruder. A bluish-silver glow came from near the Eclispe Cannon chamber, Shadow imedateltly ran at it. He stopped suddenly, not believing what was in front of his eye's. There, right in front of him was Sonic, well not Sonic, but a close resemblence showed. The spines were a little bit different, and this hedgehog was silver surrounded by a bluish light, making him appear to be in Super Form.**

**Shadow: Who are you?**

**The silver hedgehog turned around to face Shadow, in his hand he held the grey chaos emerald. Shadow attacked, but the mysterious hedgehog easily dodged. Shadow got up and stared the hedgehog right in the eye's. The hedgehog blinked and looked away from Shadow saying only one word.**

**Nazo: Nazo...**

**In a flash of chaos light the hedgehog was gone leaving Shadow alone. At least he had an answer, but he had no idea what the hedgehog wanted with that emerald. One thing was for sure, he was going to tell Sonic about this.**

**Back down on Earth, Kimara's roars had just barely stopped, as she turned her eye's away from the sky. She looked right at her Tails Doll, trying to see what it had wanted with her. The red jewel on doll's forehead glowed and she could feel a voice prowl into her head.**

**Tails Doll: He's back.**

**Kimara: That silver hedgehog?**

**Tails Doll: Yes. He has revealed himself, and his plans are clear. We cannot let him continue.**

**Kimara: What do you want me to do?**

**Tails Doll: Destroy Him.**

**Those last two words repeated over and over agian in her head. Tails Doll wanted Nazo destroyed, but why? Kimara flopped onto her bed trying to get some sleep, but she had dreams, about the mysterious Nazo and Shadow that night. Tails Doll seemed to appear in some also, in one he and Nazo were face to face and she could tell that Tails Doll was angry. Nazo just grinned evily at that. Then she heard a voice inside her head say this...**

**Voice: One a curse, One a prayer. Evil lies, between the pair. Both just phantoms, of the night. Destroying the world, in their plight. Hope shall bring, no light. But only one, will make it right.**

**She opened her eye's to see the daylight shine in through her windows. Tails Doll was still lying on her dresser keeping a close watch on her every move. She stared back at it and looked away, heading outside, thinking about the dreams she had, and what they could mean.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Firgure In Hiding

**Ch.2: A Firgure in Hiding**

**Sonic was a little surprised that he had gotten a call from Shadow that morning, saying that they needed to talk right away. Shadow left the Ark and arrived a few moments earlier on Earth waiting for Sonic to arrive. When he finally did Shadow began explianing about his little incident on the Ark. Sonic was surprised to hear that another hedgehog was around, but considering the possiblities, the situtation was serious.**

**Sonic: Wow Shadow, what do you think this Nazo guy wants?**

**Shadow: I don't know, but I plan to find out.**

**Meanwhile, Kimara was strolling along the outer part of the woods that led to Mystic Ruin. It was her favorite place to hang out to get thing's off her mind. She was glad that the women she worked for gave her as much free time as desired. She sat down under the shade of a tree, just relaxing and getting ready to fall asleep. A sudden movement from up above frightened her and she imedately got up. Looking around she saw it. It was red echidna, with dark voliet eye's, and crestant moon on it's chest. It wasn't alone though, a big mechanical hand seemed to appear out of nowhere and attack him.**

**Laughter could be heard, and an mustashed man in the cockpit of the machine stepped forward. He obiviously didn't notice Kimara yet. His laughter stopped and he looked at the echidna saying.**

**Eggman: Come now Knuckles, I don't mean to be demanding but you will join me or die!**

**Knuckles: Given those chioces, I'd pick die!**

**Eggman: So be it then.**

**Kimara was stunned. the robot lashed out at Knuckles, but the echidna quickly dodged, making the robot's arm dig into the earth. Kimara was growing a little furious at what was happening before her. Eggman wasn't wasting one moment where he couldn't be crushing Knuckles, and it looked to her like Knuckles was starting to tire. Once agian she had seemed to grow claws and let out an inhuman-like roar. Knuckles and Eggman both heard it and stopped their battle long enough to find out it's source.**

**Eggman and Knuckles: What was that?**

**Suddenly something spranged from out nowhere and started tearing Eggman's robot apart. The mad scienctist had no time to react and quickly pushed Eject. Knuckles was surprised, but stayed close to what was once Eggma's robot. Kimara slumped down and Knuckles ran up to her.**

**Knuckles: Thanks.**

**Kimara: Don't mention it. I don't know what came over me though. I just saw in trouble and I just attacked.**

**Knuckles: Hey, don't worry about it. I just glad you showed up. Ever since my last adventure with Sonic, Eggman has been trying to get me on his side.**

**Kimara: Why's that?**

**Knuckles: I not to sure, all I know is that he's not going to give up that easy.**

**Kimara smiled and Knuckles smiled back, they talked for awhile about themselves and what they do, basically just about everything. It was nice to have someone to talk to, Kimara thought, for once she didn't feel like she was alone. Back at Sonic's place, Shadow and Sonic were telling the other's about Nazo when a News Bulletin on the T.V. popped up.**

**News Lady: This just in, witnesses say they have seen Eggman in Mystic Ruins after Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles was being beaten very rapidly, then something mysterious sprang out of the bushes and saved him. No indenties have been confirmed, but at the scene there was no sign of anyone, not even the strange savior.**

**Sonic paused the screen and looked directly at Shadow. They both were thinking the same thing. Nazo could have been the one who have saved Knuckles, and the reason for their friend's disappearence after the attack. Using their speed the two of them rushed to the scene, not knowing of the surprise that waited before them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nazo Appears

**Ch.3: Nazo Appears**

**When Shadow and Sonic arrived at the scene reported on those news moments earlier, nothing was there except the burnt remains of what was left of Eggman's robot. "I don't see Knuckles anywhere," said Sonic, the blue hedgehog appeared to be confused by his friend's sudden dissapearence. Shadow was searching the surrounding area for clue's, but found nothing. Something is heard over the horizion that makes Sonic and Shadow stop and listen. It was laughter and it wasn't far away, in fact it heading right towards the two hedgehog's. Boy were they surprised when they saw Kimara and Knuckles come up, looking like they just had the best time of their live's.**

**Sonic grinned, it was his first time to see Knuckles really smile, usaully Knuckles just stayed business acting serious all the time, but not today. Their laughter stopped as they saw Sonic and Shadow standing right in front of them. " What are you guy's doing here?" asked Knuckles. " We heard that you got attacked by Eggman" said Sonic " wanted to make sure that you were alright," Kimara spoke up "Well he is, Who are you?" " I'm Sonic" said Sonic and pointed over to the black hedgehog " that's Shadow," "Nice to meet you," said Kimara. " So Knux, we also heard someone saved you" said Sonic " Who was it?" Knuckles grinned, Kimara blushed. "You're looking at her" he said.**

**Shadow and Sonic looked at Kimara in disbelief. How could she manage to defeat Eggman like that, that didn't seem possible. " That's impossible" said Shadow. "But it's true" stated Kimara. "How'd you do it?" asked Sonic, getting a little excited. " I'm not sure really" said Kimara " it just happened," " Thing's like that don't happen on accident" said Shadow " I should know," Knuckles and Sonic could sense the double-meaning in Shadow's statement, but Knuckles asked first "What are you talking about Shadow?" " A silver hedgehog a lot like Sonic came and stole a chaos emerald off of the Ark."**

**Kimara was shocked, ' a silver hedgehog', Nazo, it had to be. That was same hedgehog Tails Doll wanted her to destroy, but why? She still didn't know why Tails Doll wanted Nazo gone, but she knew if she turned agianist Tails Doll who knows what could happen to her. She knew of the legend's and of the curse. Anything and everything the Tails Doll was able to do, everything he knew, she had heard it all. A voice kept prying inside her head, saying the same over and over. '_Force them to tell you where he is, then destroy them all!"_ She screamed, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles covering their ears as Kimara did so.**

**Sonic and Shadow were shocked at what happened next, her scream grew into a roar and claws began to grow on her hands, to make thing's even more terrifying was that her eye's began to glow red and her howl could be heard from miles away. The setting sun, gave her a firey appearence, like a shadow soluted agiansted fire. There were no doubts now that she couldn't beat Eggman's machine's, because she looked like she could tear three robots apart in one swipe. A silver gleam came from over the hill, and Kimara's gaze was switched over to it**

**A silver colored hegehog consumed by a bluish glow walked up. His emerald green eye's staring at the snece before him. In his hand was grey chaos emerald he had stolen from the ARK. Shadow's spines twitched in fury, and Sonic stared in amazement. Knuckles was dumbfounded at the sight of another hedgehog like Sonic and Shadow, but this one appeared to be in his Super Form although right now, the only danger present was Kimara. By spending some of the day with her, Knuckles knew she was not the one to think before you act, chances are whatever form she was now in, thinking was no longer an option.**

**He was proven right when Kimara raced forward her claws ready to slash Nazo apart, but to her and everybody else's surprise her attack sled right through Nazo's chest, but Nazo showed no sign of pain. It was then they saw that he hadn't been hurt at all, the attack had just ghosted through. " Your friend doesn't look very well" said Nazo " I guessing it has something to do with Tails Doll, doesn't it?" "Tails Doll?" said Sonic " Who's he?" " A spirit that has seemed to have taken control over your friend Kimara" said Nazo " he has ordered her to destroy me," " Why?" asked Shadow.**

**Nazo was reluctant to explian, as Kimara came in for another attack. Nazo dodged and used the choas emerald to call out Chaos Control. All they saw now was a big flash of light, and when it disappeared everyone present was gone. The red jewel on Tails Doll forehead glowed, giving a fearsome glare to his lifeless eye's. He could tell that Kimara had failed, even with the power he had gave her to destroy Nazo, it wasn't enough. Nazo and himself were just phantoms of their former selves, not holding a true body, but enough power to possibly end the world. Unfinished business lied between them, and Tails Doll had used Kimara well to his advantage.**

**" She has made friend's with Sonic and the others" he thought " soon we shall meet agian Nazo, and I'll destroy you for the traitor you are!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Possession!

**Ch.4: Possessed!**

**When the chaos light diminished, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles found themselves in a chamber of a small cave. Nazo had Kimara chained to a wall where she couldn't get free. Knuckles asked Nazo " Is she going to be alright?" Nazo looked over Knuckles and answered " I can null the effects of the possession, but it may result in causing her destruction," Shadow spoke " Who's this Tails Doll?" " Don't you know?" said Nazo " Tails Doll is a phantom like me, searching for our true forms. Tails Doll has obivously found his own, for he was only allowed to you friend here enough power to destroy me. But, since I still have yet, to discover my form, I'm still just a ghost,"**

**"Why Kimara?" asked Sonic. "She probally found Tails Doll after he had regianed his true form" said Nazo " she's lucky that she even survived," "What are you talking about?" asked Knuckles, there was a slight hint of a growl in his voice. Nazo ingored it and answered " Tails Doll is not known for being merciful. He usaully kills someone right on the spot, but your friend Kimara has survived," Shadow could guess what that meant, by dechipering what was said so far, Tails Doll must have found use for Kimara, obivously this girl had a ability that the Tails Doll only knew about. Which could very be the reason he hasn't killed her like his other victims.**

**Kimara was struggling againist her chains, daring to break free. Her claws were kept away so she couldn't cut the chains and escape. Suddenly the thrashing died down, and her body slipped into a relaxed pose, her original form was coming back to replace the savage one that took over. Knuckles breathed in a sigh of relief. Kimara opened her eye's and looked at her surrounding's, it was then she found out that she couldn't move. She could already guess why not, and looked down below to see, Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, and Nazo.**

**" Uh, is it possible to get down from here?" she asked. Nazo unlocked the chains and she was set free. When the others explianed to her what happened, she was shocked. "That's the second time today" she excliamed " I didn't hurt you guy's did I?" " No" said Knuckles "but you did cut it kind of close," " Why is this happening to me?" Kimara asked herself " if I hadn't found that doll this probally would have never happened," She saw Nazo look at her, uh oh, had she spoken aloud? She didn't remember doing so. What other explianation could it be?**

**A thought suddenly struck her and she glared at Nazo. "It's rude to peek at my thoughts you know," she said. The others looked at her like she was crazy, but noticed the question was directed at Nazo who smiled. " Sorry" he said " but why don't you tell us more about this 'doll' ?" " "Why should I?" said Kimara " your the mind reader, can't you tell?" "Look Kimara" said Knuckles "Nazo told us about Tails Doll, why can't you just tell us?" "He wants me to destroy Nazo, is that such a big deal?" Kimara asked " my parent's are the one's who gave me that Tails Doll, ever since then something's been different. I can hear his voice prowl into my head, telling me to kill, and I can't resist! Must Destroy Nazo,"**

**She grabbed her head trying to stop the Tails Doll from controlling her, but to no use, she changed back into her savage form, and agian leapt out at Nazo, her claws flying. Nazo easily dodged and agian her attack slid through. Shadow and Sonic tried to restrian her, but the effort proved hopeless when she broke through, sending the two hedgehogs flying into the walls. Knuckles stepped out in front of her, stopping Kimara in her tracks. They looked at each other for a moment, and for a while everything stood still, as Kimara and Knuckles looked into each others eye's.**

**Kimara stared at Knuckles with him doing the same. Her claws began to detract, and her normal form was coming back, but she ran out of the cave before she even reverted back. Her eye's were streaming with tears at what she had almost done. Tails Doll's control over her was gone for a moment and the tears continued to slide down. A heavy feeling of guilt hung in the air as she ran into the darkness leaving the cave behind. Noone had made a move to stop her from going off. Knuckles felt like running after her but didn't know why.**

**"She's a monster, but it wasn't her fault" he thought. He looked out at the darkened sky, wishing he could tell her how he felt. Little did he know that under the light of the moon Kimara was thinking the same thing.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening

**Ch.5: The Awakening**

**Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic said goodbye to Nazo and left the cave. Shadow stayed with Sonic, but Knuckles made his lonely way back to Angel Island. For a minute Sonic seemed worried about Knuckles going back alone with Eggman on his tail. Knuckles said he could take care of Eggman. Sonic needed no further agruement, and left with Shadow, leaving Knuckles on his own. Darkness surrounded the two hedgehogs as they left, giving Knuckles a strange feeling that he was being watched as he walked back towards the Mystic Ruins.**

**The howl of wind screamed by, reminding him of Kimara in her savage form, that cat-like form combined with the feartures of a wolf. It was unlike any creature Knuckles had ever seen and Tails Doll kept on transforming her like this. But why? Why was she so important to him? Why did he send her to attack Nazo instead of himself? Why?**

**These questions felt like they would never get answered as he continued on little knowing of the danger that lerked in the treetops nearby. A steady snap of a twig from nearby caught his attention and he stopped. Sniffing the air he could tell someone else was here besides him. He didn't tell the others about his special ability to track scents, so when he guessed the right person coming through a door and the others would ask how he knew... He just said it was his little secret. The scent he had detected right now smelt of oil and rust. That could only mean one thing.**

**He was right, and a metal arm snapped out of the treetops and tried to grab him, but he managed to dodge in the nick of time.**

**" Show yourself Eggman!" Knuckles yelled " I know it's you behind this!"**

**Laughter is heard and Eggman appeared. He was sitting in the cockpit of a machine similar to the Egg Walker, but even more advanced. The mad sciencetist stared down at Knuckles and sneered.**

**"You know what I want" said Eggman " and since that girl isn't here to protect you anymore I sugguest you obey me,"**

**"Not a Chance!" Knuckles shouted and Eggman responded " I see I have to this the hard way,"**

**The metalic arm of the robot reached down and grabbed at the guardin again. Knunckles hopped on to the arm and started running upwards towards the cockpit. Eggman was shocked at this move, and before he time to react Knuckles was in the cockpit, with the arm bearing down on him.**

**"Wait, No, Stop" cried Eggman. But it was to late. the metal arm peirced through the spot Knuckles had been standing on a moment earlier. The robot exploded and a strange cloud of gas hung in the air. Knuckles breathed in the smell of victory and headed on his way like nothing had happened, but he didn't notice that Eggman was laughing.**

**Back at Kimara's place the Tails Doll's lifeless eye's glowed. He had sensed a great danger coming, that he wasn't the cause of. Kimara had only gotten home earlier and was sound asleep until Tails Doll woke her up. She sensed that something was wrong.**

**"What's happening?" She asked and the Tails Doll answered "The Awakening."**

**Back at his cave Nazo could also tell that The Awakening was about to begin. Evil haunts the ritual of The Awakening, it is not something you'd want to start on purpose. But, someone had and in that direction led danger. Shadow and Sonic felt it too, but did not know what to make of it. Eggman was seemingly pleased at what he had done and Knuckles was completely unaware that he would be the one to bring forth the destruction upon the world.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rising of the Unknown

**Ch.6: Rising From the Unknown**

**When the Guardin finally reached Floating Island, he decided to look at the Hidden Palace for awhile, but didn't know why. The Hidden Palace was an evil place, it held the mysterious black chaos emerald. Only a guardin could enter, but Knuckles often refused to go, but not tonight. Something was pulling him towards the dark emerald tonight, something he couldn't quite explian. Walking through a small fissure in the cliff he finally reached the black emerald's alter. It was not unlike the Master Emerald's own, except the hole on top was made to only put a chaos emerald in.**

**He walked up the stairs of the alter and picked up the shining black stone. Knuckles stared at it for a long time, and as quick as flash red eyes seemed to glow from within the stone. The glowing red eye's made Knuckles eye's glow with dark fire, he could hear something, a voice, talking to him. He listened.**

**"Free me" said the voice, it was deep and eerie "Free me,"**

**"How?" Knuckles asked. He sounded hypnotized, like his soul was no longer part of him. His voice had no life, no emotion at all. Was this all the emeralds doing?**

**" Destroy the emerald" the voice answered " and you shall be rewarded. The Awakening must comence!"**

**Knuckles was getting to throw the emerald and smash it to pieces on the floor, when Shadow sped in. Sonic and him had arrived earlier on Angel Island to see what this weird feeling kept coming from. Nazo sped in right after Shadow, and Sonic followed. Looking up at Knuckles Sonic yelled.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Sonic shouted, Knuckles didin't hear.**

**"Knuckles!" Shadow yelled " if you smash that emerald, this hold world is in danger!"**

**Knuckles still didn't answer and was ready to get back to his previous task. Then Nazo screamed.**

**" If Knuckles breaks that prision it'll be to late,"**

**Kimara ran in with Tails Doll floating beside her. Tails Doll noticed Nazo and glared at the silver hedgehog, Nazo glared back, but this no time for revenge as Knuckles broke the black choas emerald usleashing a bright black light. He walked inside it and the onlookers down below nearly screamed as he did so. When he reappeared Sonic and the others gasped in shock. This no longer looked like the Knuckles they knew. His fur was all black, with painted red tips on his dreadlocks. The white cresent moon on his chest was now a deep blood red. His gloves were longer hiding his hands. The talons and sickles shaped spurs were not that easy to miss. The tips of his talons were painted red, and agianist the black fur, gave the appearence of claws.**

**Laughter echoed through the chamber and sudden blackness fell, but the red moon and red tips on Knuckles glowed giving off an eerie light, revealing someone behind him. The firgure behind Knuckles was like one of those vampire's you see in the movies, but this vampire had more dragon/sorcerer appearence than anything else. He laid a hand on Knuckles shoulder grinning as he looked at the others.**

**"Your friend is now a servant to me" he said " The Awakening has begun,"**

**His eye's turned to the Tails Doll and Nazo."**

**"I trust this time you two won't interfere" he continued " or you'll lose more than your bodies,"**

**With that he disappeared along with Knuckles. Kimara started to cry, it was enough that Tails Doll had come into her life, but now Knuckles was servant to Zerou. He had more power than even the Tails Doll and Nazo combined. There was no way they could** **win now with him being free. The Earth was doomed.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cracking Eggman

**Ch.7: Cracking Egg-man**

**Kimara: Knuckles...**

**Sonic turned to Tails Doll and Nazo.**

**Sonic:Just what is going on here! First, Nazo appears on the Ark, then we find out about Tails Doll, and now someone has just taken control of Knuckles.**

**Tails Doll: Someone has started The Awakening, I believe your friend was unaware of this at the time...**

**Nazo continued**

**Nazo: Someone had to influence Knuckles aura by making a choice to go to the dark side. And I'm sure you remember who's been after your friend lately?**

**Shadow and Sonic nodded. They knew exactly who had been on Knuckles tail, and it was time that they started to get some answers.**

**Eggman was surprised to have someone knock on his door, or more likely, trying to break it down. The door burst open and he found himself pounced on by Sonic.**

**Sonic: Okay Eggman, Talk! What did you do to Knuckles?**

**Eggman: I haven't done anything to your friend!**

**Shadow and the rest of the gang enter**

**Shadow: Oh really, cause I think getting attacked by you twice in a row counts as a new record for him.**

**Tails Doll: You have triggered The Awakening, you have no idea what you've just unleashed!**

**Eggman laughed.**

**Eggman: That foolish Guardin didn't even know that he was the key to the ritual. My plan is going perfectly.**

**Nazo: I hope also that you have planned your death. Knuckles is now under Zerou's control, and to start The Awakening it is Knuckles job as Zerou's servant to kill whoever started the ritual.**

**Eggmans face grew wide with fear. He had a book on this Awakening, but it was missing the steps of how the ritual would be done once 'The Great Darkness' was awakened. Now that Eggman knew he wished he hadn't gone after Knuckles now.**

**Eggman: What can we do?**

**Tails Doll: Kimara will handle Knuckles, while we go after Zerou, if we can trap him agian there's a chance that your world could survive.**

**He turned his lifeless eyes on Eggman.**

**Tails Doll: I'd advise you to stay away from these rituals from now on! Cause if you don't, I will kill you!**

**Eggman nodded and the plan was put to work.**


	8. Chapter 8: Silver Influence

**Ch.8: Silver Influence**

**Knuckles wondered around outside Zerou's fortress. He had transported him here to carry out the first step of the ritual. He knew Sonic and the others would be coming, in fact he regconized the first scent now. It was Kimara, she was hiding in the brush, he knew all to well. His mind wasn't in Zerou's complete control, so he left Kimara alone, although he was still looking at her. Kimara could see those dark voilet eyes that used to belong to the Knuckles she knew, but this was no longer him. She knew he saw her, but he didn't attack. Closing her eyes, she whispered in her mind.**

**Kimara: Please let this work.**

**With that she stepped out of the bushes and walked towards Knuckles. He looked at her, his claws looking ready to shread her even if he didn't want to. Tails Doll flew from behind the trees and Kimara dropped to her knees. Her hands grew claws and she let out an inhuman-like roar. Knuckles stepped back, Tails Doll was transforming Kimara once agian.**

**Tails Doll: I knew one day you would be of use to me Kimara, I'm almost sorry that your parent's had to die after they gave me to you. My curse has a bad influence indeed. There was a level of power within you that I couldn't merely destroy, even kill. So I gave you power along with the curse of change. Now use your hidden power and defeat Zerou's slave.**

**Kimara's transformation was complete and she lunged at Knuckles, Knuckles did the same. A rapid fury of claws sliced the air as Sonic and the others made their way inside the fortress.**

**Sonic:Man, talk about creepy.**

**Shadow: Seems like Zerou doesn't waste time, we got to find out where to find him.**

**Voice: I think he just found you!**

**Everyone turned around to see Zerou right behind them. Zerou's eyes glared at Nazo and the Tails Doll.**

**Zerou: You two agian! You used to be on my side not to long ago, but when I started The Awakening a human girl told you different. I was glad when the goverment killed her those 50 years ago, a gun shot was all it took. Her name still rings foul in my mouth, I believed you called her Maria.**

**Shadow was shock still. Sonic and Eggman gasped. Nazo and Tails Doll glared angrily at Zerou. Time seemed to stand still and Shadow felt himself talking to the long lost spirit of Maria.**

**Shadow: Maria...**

**Maria: Shadow...what he says is true, I knew about Nazo and the Tails Doll. They appeared in dreams, they were curious why I was up there on the ARK. I made friends with them and they stopped Zerou, but it was after I was shot, so I never got to see them agian. But you have and now you have to help them, please Shadow.**

**Back to realitly.**

**Shadow: I will Maria. Nazo! Tails Doll!**

**The two looked over at Shadow.**

**Zerou: What's this?**

**Shadow: You didn't just take Maria from them Zerou. Maria was my friend, and you'll have to get past all three of us to survive!**

**Nazo and the Tails Doll nodded, and glared at Zerou. Sonic and Eggman left leaving this battle to them. Meanwhile Kimara and Knuckles were still going at it, both of them refusing to back down. Kimara was getting tired and Knuckles noticed. With one final slash of the claw, Kimara was down and out for the count. She struggled to get up but it was useless, and she turned her eyes to Knuckles. His claws were raised for the killing blow. Kimara closed her eyes ready for the end as Knuckles swung down his claws to kill her.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Blow

**Ch.9: The Final Blow**

**Tails Doll could feel the pang of terror from Kimara, she was losing the fight, soon Knuckles would come after them. Then he felt nothing, like his bond with Kimara had vanished. Outside, Kimara was preparing herself for death as Knuckles claws swung down to kill her, but to her surprise had stopped in midair. Kimara looked up to see Knuckles eyes struggling to look away from her. He was fighting agianist Zerou's power. He had never killed and certianly was not going to start. His fur was changing back to it's orginal color and the dark fire left his eyes.**

**Kimara was also returning to normal, but didn't notice it just yet and grabbed Knuckles before he could fall.**

**Knuckles: Are you okay?**

**Kimara: I am, but you were cutting it kind of close.**

**Knuckles grinned.**

**Knuckles: Sorry.**

**Kimara: Sonic and the others went to face Zerou. You up for a little payback?**

**Knuckles: Let's get him.**

**Meanwhile Shadow, Nazo, and the Tails Doll were busy fighting Zerou. Combining their strentghs wasn't enough. Zerou still managed to stay on his feet.**

**Zerou: I'm growing bored of this cerade.**

**The three attackers were frozen in midair.**

**Zerou: Fool's. The battle is over, you've lost. This time no one can stop me.**

**He feels a tap on his shoulder and at the next moment he punched in the face by incoming fist. He staggered to his feet to see Knuckles and Kimara. Zerou's eyes widened when he saw Knuckles.**

**Zerou: You! Impossible! Noone can resist my spell!**

**Knuckles: First time for everything, but this will be the second.**

**Kimara and Knuckles punched Zerou together leaving behind some major damge. Sonic and Eggman decided to drop in.**

**Sonic: Your toast Zerou! We found out your scheme and now we know how to stop it!**

**He holds up a choas emerald and Zerou's eye's widen in fear. Sonic chanted a quick spell and then everything went white.**


	10. Chapter 10: White Light Conquers All

**Ch.10: White Light Conquers All**

**When Knuckles reopened his eyes he thought he was dreaming, but it felt so real. His hand touched something behind him, it was Kimara, she was sleeping, but the last thing he remembered was that they had a fight with Zerou. How could...? His answer came when he saw Sonic walk up.**

**Sonic: How is she?**

**Knuckles: She looks fine to me, but what happened back there? What did you do?**

**Sonic: Eggman and I snuck into Zerou's private study and found his weakness while Shadow and the others were fighting. I doubt Eggman will be coming after you anymore.**

**Knuckles: It was my fault The Awakening started, and I didn't sense it.**

**Sonic notices Kimara starting to stir, he'd better talk fast, he knew Knuckles had more questions.**

**Knuckles: What happened to Nazo and the Tails Doll?**

**Sonic: They disappeared. All I know is that Nazo said he may be back, but the Tails Doll kept his mouth shut. As for Shadow he's gone back home, sounds like he's had enough adventure for one day.**

**Knuckles: I'll agree to that.**

**Sonic: Well see ya later Knux! runs off**

**Kimara gets up and smiles when she sees Knuckles.**

**Kimara: It's over now, right?**

**Knuckles laughs.**

**Knuckles: Nah. This is just the begining.**

**THE END**


End file.
